Pups and The Ressurected Dogs
NOTE: The two dogs are from the movie "At Jesus' Side". Which makes this a crossover episode. Summery The pups are having a vacation to Israel. While exploring Jerusalem, the pups found an ancient tomb which contains two dead dogs. After reading an old writting which Rocky found, the two dogs rosed out of their graves. The two dogs revealed themselves as Jericho and Maya. The pups showed Jericho and Maya the modern world, but how will Jericho and Maya adapted it? Characters PAW Patrol * Chase * Skye * Marshall * Rocky * Zuma * Rubble At Jesus' Side * Jericho * Maya Story (On a plane high in the air, the pups are waiting to arrive at Jerusalem, the capital of Israel. Ryder is not with them cause he told them he has something important to do in Adventure Bay.) (Skye looks out the window. She is very excided.) Skye: "Excided" I can't wait til we get to Jerusalem! Chase: Yeah, so can we. Zuma: I wonder what Jerusalem is like. Rocky: Maybe it's beautiful. I heard that it's a very sacred city for Jews, Christians, and Muslims. Marshall: Me too. Rubble: Probuly the food there would be great. (The pups laughed. Then, the pliot spoke on the speakers.) Pliot on speaker: Attention passengers. We are now landing in Israel. (The pups barked and howled in excitement.) (After the plane landed, the pups got off the plane and went to claim their luggage.) Marshall: Jerusalem, here we come! Other pups: "Laughed" (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (The next day, the pups are walking the streets of Jerusalem wondering what they should do first.) Rocky: Maybe we should...see what stores they have. We can get some soveniers. Chase: I guess so. Skye: "Sees something" Oh my! Look at that! "Points her paw" (The pups see an area of land behind an open gate with a sign on it.) Marshall: My goodness! What is this place? Rubble: "Sees a sign" Maybe this sign can tell us. (The pups looked at the sign. It says: This area of land is part of the hill of Golgotha. Where Jesus is crusified. (The pups stare in shock.) Chase: Oh my! Golgotha. The sight where Jesus was crusified. Zuma: Why don't we look awound the sight? Pups except Zuma: Yeah! (The pups walked around the sight. Then, they decided to split up and explore.) (Chase walked around a tree when suddenly he sees a strange looking tomb with a rock covering the entrence.) Chase: Whoa! I've nevered seen this before. I better tell the other pups. "Runs off" (Scene Changer: Rocky's Badge) (The pups sat infront of the tomb in wonder.) Marshall: "Thought" The Bible nevered mentioned a tomb on Golgotha before Jesus. Zuma: I wonder what inside it. (Just then, Rocky saw something on the wall) Rocky: Hey, pups. Look at this. (There is ancient Hebrew writting on the rockface. But unfortunately, the pups don't know what it says.) (Then, Skye remembers something Ryder taught her.) Skye: I think I can read it. Rubble: Are you sure, Skye? Skye: Definetly. "Looks over the Hebrew inscription" It says, "Here lies Jericho and Maya, two dogs who loved and trust the Lord very much." Chase: "Surprised" Jericho and Maya? But those dogs arn't real. Zuma: Why? Chase: Because they appeared in a movie Ryder showed me on Christmas. It was called "At Jesus' Side". Marshall: Don't you guys think that movie could be...you know, true? Rocky: Could be. Skye: "Looks under the Hebrew inscription" Huh? What's this? (There are three words that say: Rise back up. Skye: I wonder what that means. (Then suddenly, the ground started to shake.) Rubble: What's happening? (Just then, the rock moved away from the entrence. A light flashed inside the tomb as the ground stopped shaking.) Marshall: Wha..? Zuma: That nevewed happened before. (Then, two dogs, a male Canaan Dog and a female Saluki, walked out of the tomb.) Canaan Dog: "Stretches" I don't know how we got in there, but I can take a stretch any day. Saluki: You said it. "Sees the pups" Oh. Canaan Dog: "Looks at the pups as they walked over to them" Who are you? Chase: Well...I'm Chase. "Points his paw to the other pups" And thats Zuma, Skye, Marshall, Rocky and Rubble. Marshall: Who are you two? Saluki: I'm Maya. Canaan Dog: And I'm Jericho. "Puts out his paw" Pleased to meet you. Chase: "Shakes Jericho's paw" You too. (Chase suddenly gasps. He remembered those names.) Maya: Is something wrong? Chase: Nothing. Jericho: You youngsters did see Ariana, right? Rocky: Who's Ariana? Maya: She my human of course. Skye: "Confused" Don't you mean mistress? Jericho: Mistress? Maya: What's a mistress? Rubble: A female master. Jericho: Ok. You young pups are gonna tell us everything. (The pups, Jericho and Maya walked through the gate. But unknown to Maya, she's walking onto the road.) TBCCategory:Crossovers